


Take Me Out

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: In which Cas is abigsports fan.





	Take Me Out

Castiel _loves_ baseball season. His boyfriend Dean gets all buff, his soft winter pudge disappearing under the intensity of spring training. All that physical exertion gets him horny as hell, which is _definitely_ a perk in Cas’ book. And, well, he _might_ just have a _little bit_ of a kink for the uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's from [Hungry and Spammy](http://kimmykun.tumblr.com/post/126242265429).


End file.
